His Little Princess, all showered in love
by iDoctorOptimus
Summary: Damon Salvatore found her curled up in the gravel, her cute little face glowing as the moon hit her tear stained cheeks. Something about her already seemed to wrap him around her finger, as he scooped her up; The little girl he was going to keep around.
1. Little Baby, all lost and confused

My bare feet dragged against the graveled road as I took in the scenary through my teary hazel eyes. My long curly brown curles being whipped around by the menacing wind. I was in a whole new enviroment.

My once sparkling home being replaced with dark petrifying woods, and harsh gravel that was staring to dig into my feet as I clung my torn sundress to my body.

Finally the tears were coming as I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

_Momma, papa? Where are you? _

The last thing I remembered before I woke up in the woods, what was it?

_"Airena!" My mother's terrified voice filled my ears as the man in the black attire scooped me up in his arms, a dirty grin plastered on his face as he slammed my small body over my shoulders. "Please, Please! leave her alone!" She tried again, but he didn't listen as I let out loud cries and beat against his back in fear._

_"Mommy!" I cried, before Daddy barged into the house with a gun in his hands, and pointed it at the man who just seemed to laugh as he gripped the back of my legs hard, making me shout in pain and try to tangle my way out of his grasp._

_Daddy glared at the man as I looked over my shoulder, my hair swooping around and clinging to my tear stained face as the man pulled out a knife and quickly tossed it into my papa's throat before he could even register the movement._

_I stared in upmost fear, my tears increasing before he dropped me on the ground and went after momma, who was screaming and kicking as he drug her by her hair to the other room. Her screams becoming louder as I covered my ears and hid behind the couch, before I passed out._

My hazel tears gleamed in more fear as I curled up in a ball, trying to keep myself warm as I started to scream, and scream.

I was so scared, lost and confused. _Where was I?_

The screams I were making started to become raspy little breaths as the gravel road began to cling to my small frame, dirting up the small amount of clothing I barely fit into.

_Papa's shirt_. It was tore in so many places, and had blood stains scarred into the fabric.

More tears erupted as I let out a cry, _Someone come find me_.


	2. Clinging to big Hazel eyes

Damon Salvatore stared down at the little girl below him.

Something inside him feeling torn as he saw the tear stained cheeks behind her brown curles. She looked no older than four, _Why was she left abandoned in the woods like this?_

Damon scooped up the small thing, and couldn't help but run his hands along her face; moving her dark locks away and brushed her tear dropped cheeks that looked like they were on fire.

Instinct for something Damon did not know, took over, and he found himself taking of his famous leather jacket and wrapping her into it; before he cradled the little girl to his chest.

She was to young for him to want to kill, or even harm. She was to innocent, and he lead his way to the boarding house with her tangled up in his arms as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Opening up the door, he entered the house before closing the door behind him and making his way to the livingroom. "Damon?"

Elena's voice made Damon stop and look at her in a dull state, he wasn't fully there; for half his mind was racing in worry for the bundle in his arms. "What happened?"

She ran over and looked at the girl in horror, and then back up at Damon in confusion.

"I found her abandoned in the woods, I.. I couldn't just leave her, Elena. Not her, she's to innocent." His voice choked, and he fought himself in slight rage for being so pathetically soft.

Elena searched his eyes, before Stefan entered. "What are you planning to do with her?"

Damon ignored him and carried her upstairs and into his room, as he slammed his door shut, before he placed her onto the bed softly.

He took a seat on his table for what felt like a century, staring at her broken face, before she finally stirred awake, and opened her eyes.

Instantly, Damon found himself buckling under his knees as her big hazel eyes invaded his vision.

"Mommy?Daddy?" Her angelic voice cracked slightly as she began to cry out.

Damon took to her side in a second and held her scared face in his hands, "What's your name?"

Her bright eyes shook and gleamed, before she let out a bunch of wheezing sniffles, looking away from him slightly. Damon found himself feeling hopeless when her bright face turned away from him.

She was terrified, and lost. _Had she lost her parents?_

"A m-man took me from my momma and papa!" She burst out before whipping her head around to Damon, her locks flinging across his face briefly as she did so. "He hurt them!"

She was good with her speech, and was full aware of what had happened, unlike most little kids her age.

Damon pulled her into his lap, wondering why she wasn't scared of him; like she should have been, if she had woke up in a stranger's home. But she wasn't like others, she seemed to trust Damon the first instant she woke up and saw him. "They're dead,"

They had to be, and deep down, Damon knew he was right.

She cried and cried in his arms, before her soft cries became weaker before she wrapped her arms around Damon. "Airena, my name's Airena." She whispered into his ear before he felt her eyes close against his cheek.

"I'm Damon."

That was all he said, he was to confused on how she seemed so mature and calm for such a young one, especially when she was taken away and left to die. She was..._Unique_.

And Damon found himself laying back against the headboard, with her on his chest, as he tangled his fingers into her hair.

_He was going to keep her, and make her his little Princess_. Something inside made him,_ it was his job now_.


	3. Cute little thing, all dressed up

Damon let out a aggitated sound as Airena continued to move around in his grasp, making it exceedingly hard for him to tie her wild brown curls up into two ribbons. "Airena, stay still."

It's been a week since he found the little beauty abandoned in the woods, and he instantly felt himself being tightly wrapped around her little fingers over the past days he spent with her.

Elena and Caroline just adored her, and Stefan had agreed to let Damon keep her; aslong as he didn't harm her, or do anything stupid. Which, Damon knew he woud never hurt _his_ little angel.

She was very mature for her age, when it came to serious things, but she loved ribbons and being held. And Damon was more than happy to give her anything she desired.

"Listen, do you want to see Elena and Caroline, or not?" She stopped squirming and let out a little giggle as she allowed Damon to tie her ribbons around her locks in low piggy tails.

Damon was suprised that he was so attatched to her, but he loved it, because she seemed to look up to him in dependence. It made him feel needed, wanted, _useful_.

She was just as equally dependent on Damon, as he was on her.

"Okay, Princess," Damon turned her to face him and almost melted as her big hazel eyes sparkled beneath his gaze, her little curls being held down by the ribbons, making her cheek bones stand out with little freckles scattered over her nose. "What do you want to wear today?"

He had agreed to let Caroline take her shopping, and made one of the guest rooms her bedroom. Though, at night she would make her way into Damon's arms and fall asleep; instead of her own new bed.

Airena put her finger on her nose, which Damon had noticed she did whenever she was thinking, and then jumped off his lap and took off to her bedroom. Damon hot on her heels, laughing at the little patters her piggy slippers made across the wooden floor.

When he entered the purple room, Airena had already pulled off a pretty red sundress from the hanger, with the help of the small wooden steps that Stefan had built for her. "This one, Damie!"

Her little bell like voice exclaimed as Damon scooped her off the stool, and placed her back on the floor. He nodded, and she slipped off her slippers and ballerina pajamas, leaving her in her under dress. Damon smiled down at her as she crossed her legs slightly and bent down as she giggled up at him in a shy manner.

_Adorable little thing_.

Damon slipped the red fabric over her outstretched arms and smiled when she pulled it down the rest of the way, and jumping on her feet in excitement. Then she patted Damon's leg and rummaged through the closet again, until she came back out with silver flats and slipped them over her little toes.

"Okay, Air, you hungry?" He questioned her, but she just held her arms up and waited for Damon to bend down and pick her up, which he did, wrapping his arms securely around her as he placed her on his side.

Leaving the room, Damon carried his Princess downstairs and smiled at the two excited girls who were already racing over to take her out of his grasp.

He didn't want to let her go, he just wanted to carry her around for eternity, but he had promised her a day with the girls. "You better watch her, if theres so much as a bruise, or scratch, I will rip both of your throats out and stomp my foot on them." Damon hissed, making Airena giggle slightly and plant a butterly kiss on his cheek, before wavering her arms out to Caroline.

Airena loved Caroline. There was just some weird connection between his Princess, and the blonde vampire. Sure, she loved Elena too; but Damon knew that something made Airena always running to Caroline when he would let her loose for awhile.

Maybe it was the fact that Airena had told him her mother had long blonde hair, and Caroline had that motherly instinct that she showed when her eyes first layed on Airena.

It was cute, but Damon always felt somewhat jealous that he couldn't be _everything_ to Airena. As she was to him. But he let it go, realizing that what he had, was enough for him.

"Don't worry, Damon, I wont let anything happen to her," Caroline snuggled her face against Airena's bright colored cheeks as Airena let out al oud giggle, "I promise."

Damon took one more look at Airena's pretty little face, before smiling at Elena who was now tickling Airena's sides.

Elena was like Airena's older sister, Damon realized. _Something Airena never had before, but always wanted_.

He knew everything about his little doll's past. She told him all he could ever know, the second day he kept her. She opened up, and accepted the fact that she was going to be starting a new life with Damon and his _family_.

How her father was never home, but when he was he would always take Airena and her mother to the movies, and let them watch whatever cheesey movie they wanted. She would always be clinging to her mother's side like she was glued there, and loved to play with her long blnode hair.

She missed them, Damon knew that, but he couldn't help but feel happy for the fact that she attatched so quickly onto everyone here. _Especially himself_.


	4. Promises

Caroline laughed as Airena bobbed her head up and down next to Elena, who was jumping on her toes to the sound of David Guetta's voice, singing Memories, as they got out of the car.

The four year-old was giggling and holding onto a small shopping bag filled with candy that Caroline and Elena just couldn't deny getting her; her hazel eyes were locked on the store like it was heaven on earth. Which, the girls both understood. _Sugar was a kid's bestfriend_.

Elena swooped down and scooped Airena into her arms and set her on her hip with no hassle, for she felt like she only weighed that of a feather; _instead_ of a toddler. That made Elena crinckle her eyebrows and look down at the smily bundle, that seemed to look perfectly fine.

Pushing her concern away, Elena returned Airena's smile and looked up at Caroline who had found her way over to Matt, as they entered the Grill. And followed towards them, before watch Airena let out whines.

Looking at the toddler, Caroline and Elena watched as she started to whine and flair her arms out towards Matt, who was raising an eyebrow at the two in confusion.

_Matt hadn't met Airena, nonetheless heard about her_. But she seemed to be wanting Matt's attention, automatically.

Shrugging, Matt picked Airena out of Elena's arms and held her up infront of his eyes as she blushed and let out fits of giggles as she desperately tried to reach out and touch his nose.

"Aweh!" Both the girls coeed when Matt smiled and nuzzled his nose against the cutie's little one, and then laughing amusedly before he set her on his shoulder.

Looking at the two, Matt raised an eyebrow, "Who's this?" In which made them laugh as Airena pouted and hit his head, "Owehh! Hey, she's got a hit!" He chuckeled, holding her balanced as he soothed his head.

"This is Airena, she's..." Caroline began, but turned to Elena for help.

_What was she to Damon?_

Damon sat staring at the flames in the fireplace as he eyed the clock and then the liqour bottle that was mocking him on the coffee table. He wanted desperately to chug the alcohol down and drown out the slight apprehensive feeling digging in the edge of his mind, as he wondered if Airena was okay.

This little girl, stumbled into his life by accident, and instantly took over his mind.

He thought it was some fatherly perspective when it came to her. And it was, but his mind was wondering over to the future. _If she was still around_... _What would stop him from falling head over heels in love with her?_

It was repulsive. But he had all of eternity to wait for her.

**10:29 PM**.

"Damie?"

The little voice squeeked as Damon peeked open one icy-blue eye, to reveal the beautiful angel standing at his door. Her long brown curls sticking up in random places, and her big hazel eyes full of tears as she sniffed. "Can I sweep with you tonight?"

The same thing she said every night, her words always jumbling in mispronunciation when she came to soak in his security filled arms. "Come on, _Princess_."

His voice called, and she didn't hesitate to close the door with a soft click before she ran in her piggy slippers over to Damon's side of the bed, whom leaned over and picked her up and placed her next to him on the bed. Sliding over just a little bit, so he was laying in the middle with her glued to his chest in an instant.

"I had a bad dream, Damie." She cried as she snuggled her head into his neck. Taking a whiff of the glorious smell of strawberrys on a hot summers day, Damon soothed out the knots in her hair. "Nobody loved me anymore, and everyone abandoned me." Her voice cracked as Damon felt her salty tears pour down his bare chest.

**Nonsense**.

"That will never happen, Airena." He lifted her chin up to face him, "I wont allow it."

Her hazel eyes bore into his blue ones, her unusual smarts kicking in understanding as she nodded and placed a peck on Damon's nose. "Sing me to sleep, Damie?"

Damon looked at her oddly. Her head going back to nuzzling against his neck, but he couldn't help but let the lyrics spill out over his lips. _She had a way of making him do things he normally wouldn't do_.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say," He began as he ran his hands through her cool felt hair gently, "I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be," her breath became slightly smoother as her already feather-like weight dipped deeper into his chest. "But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me," He looked over her little frame once more as he let his lips place onto the side of her bared cheek.

"_I promise, I promise you_..."


	5. Young Memories against the cold glass

**Personal Messages? YES. (:**

**Hello, Everyone! Thank you all for the dashing reviews. I appreciate and enjoy reading each and every one of them. Your ideas and input is what helps me mold my little story into an enjoyable thing your eyes can rest upon. To all of you, thank you for your accounts of consideration for opening up and actually reading this, you will be pleased to know that under is the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I worked really hard on it; slightly tossing away endless amount of time on frustration and erasing/backspacing until I came up with something partially acceptable for your entertainment.**

**To: The Green Eyed Cat, No. There will be no Damon/Caroline shipping. I'm sorry, but I become very fond of Caroline and Matt, that I have no courage to try and mold away that loving bond. Their just to cute, and complicated that I find them suitable for eachother now that Caroline is a vampire.**

**To: Silently Tearful, Really? I never thought about those two. I must say I'm pleased with your image, I'm considering using Lucy Hale; for her innocent young face, because Sophia Bush seems far to older and more badass than Airena's persona.**

**To: ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe, I'm very pleased to hear this story was put on a community, I didn't even notice. Thank you for your input, and your advice. I was actually thinking of adding Sheriff Forbes into Airena's life, but I can't seem to wrap my finger around the concept of their encounter. As for her parent's death, it wasn't noted into police; for unknown reasons, I may or may not go into detail about later. So Forbes would only be under the assumptions of whatever the trio can come up with. **

**As for GreekLia, Twilight Gleek, smallsizebigheart, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX : Thank you all, I'm glad that adorable vibe was sent off as planned. (: You guys are the reason I continue on this writing journey.**

Airena sat perched up on the bay window as she pressed her nose against the glass, slightly shivering in reaction as she watch the leaves rush around in the wind, even though she was more than comfortable in the heated Salvatore house. It was almost past Seven, and Damon and Stefan were still gone.

She didn't know the real truth, but Caroline sure did. Biting her nails nervously as she worried about the two men off trying to figure out how to kill Elijah.

Ofcourse Elena had decided to go with them, leaving Bonnie to scanter off to the Grill; trying to reason with Luka and his father, two other witches that had followed Elijah into Mystic Falls.

Airena was not given any details on the disappearance of her two caretakers, but Caroline slightly had that feeling that she knew just as much as she did. _It was odd_.

It irked the blonde to even think about it, honestly, but she watched the intrigued child placing both of her hands on the cold window with a facinated look that made Caroline banish her thoughts and melt into the serene empathy radiating off of her.

Airena's bright hazel eyes gleamed with glamourous emotion as she giggled at the pretty white bird staring at her from outside of the house, branched onto a small tree that was dangling around the boarding house. The bird was big, but Airena found it calming and it brightened up her mood as it's white wings fled out to it's full length and danced off into the wind's current as Airena waved goodbye to it.

She loved the pretty creatures she saw here, never encountering such things in her small hometown in Countryside, Kansas. She could only remarkably remember the small chickens that would peck at her baby feet when she was only two, and the big grey horse that her neighbors owned.

Only barely coming to see few cattle, before she was taken away.

The four year old faintly remembered the little stories her mother would tell her about the boy and the corn stalk, but she could hear the clear words of her mother speaking out; "_Once, a Kansas farmer sent his son Jack to check on the growth of the corn in the field. Now Jack was not a tall lad, so he decided to take a ladder with him. When he found a nice big stalk of corn, he leaned the ladder against it and climbed up until he could reach the first joint. From there, he proceeded to the top of the cornstalk, and looked out over the field. There was enough corn there for a rich harvest_."

In which always made Airena giggle, out of spite her knowledge of the whole story, she just loved her mothers voice raising and falling as she would exclaim different little things to herself, and then wink at the young child in her arms as she contiuned on with the stories she would tell.

Despite being so young, Airena was far smarter than she showed. Being taught everything at such a young age by her father, who wanted her to become something far better than a just country girl.

"Airena?" The little girl stopped letting her memories fly about, and felt Caroline pick at her hair softly, running her fingers into the lucious locks of brown thay felt like silk against the vampire's pale hands. "You want me to braid your hair?"

Giggling, Airena turned around so she was almost at eye-level with the bending blonde, who was giving her a bright motherly smile that Airena missed so much.

She loved it here, but there was that ounce of pain of the loss of her family still keeping her locked in a clutch hold. _Damon was her favorite person_, even in comparison with her own mother.

The four year old loved her eldest caretaker to pieces, always looking for him first when ever she would be taken back to the boarding house, after a long day spent with the older girls.

"Uh-Huh!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around Caroline tightly. Never looking back out to the darkening sky as a pair of brown eyes watched the pair taking refuge onto the couch.


	6. I'm only Human

**Personal Message! :D.**

**To aireagle92 and Rachel: Glad you both are excited! (: Your wishes are at my command, so hear you all go! 3**

Katherine tilted her head at a vast angle as she took in the little child that was clutching onto her blanket in her sleep. Her cheeks were pale, but puffed out with a bright ruby splash of color that indicated that she might be sick; atleast, _that's what Katherine would have thought_.

The older doppleganger wasn't a child genius or human genius, in that matter. But by the way the toddler was shaking and had sweat beading down her face made Katherine alarmed.

And she was not one to take humanic actions towards pety humans; or other species. _Minus Stefan, ofcourse_.

But this particular little girl had a very incongruous scent of harmony that made Katherine feel at peace with everything around her. Almost a hypnotic and powering vibe that was being dug deep into Katherine's skull and mind.

The vampire scoffed slightly, _how easy it would be to kill the child at this very moment_.

Caroline, _the annoying twat_, was sound asleep downstairs with no ounce of recognition that someone else; someone far much stronger than she and the human, was at killing distance of the two. And could slaughter them in minutes.

_But she why wasn't she just doing that? _Instead of standing around like a fool, eyeballing the peculiar child.

Katherine's brown eyes bore holes into the child's throat, feeling the urge to just rip it out and drink it dry; but the little one's eyes slowly fluttered opened just as Katherine was about to make her move.

"Who are you?" Her soft voice whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

The calmind and relaxed feeling swept over Katherine at a stronger force than before, and had Katherine stumbling back as the child tilted her head at her, about to call her by whom Katherine pressumed to be Elena; but she stopped and tilted her head to the opposite side as before. "You're not Elena,"

"Elena keeps her hair straight, barely curled; are you her twin sissy?" Katherine almost choked.

_How was this child piecing such information together?_ Not even the Salvatore brothers could tell the difference from herself and Elena, unless she let her persona slip out.

_But here was this hazel-eyed little brat, that out smarted her almost trick to use Elena as her host, figuretivly speaking, of course._

"I'm Katherine." She answered, raising her eyebrow at the little one.

_She was cute. I'll give her that, _Katherine thought, _why were the brother's keeping a human around?_

The little girl giggled and leaned up from her bed, "I'm Airena!" her long brown hair fell down her face in spirals of silk that made Katherine cringe.

If Katherine got to keep her child, _would this be how a mother felt around her child? Would she look like this child, as she began her adventured life? _

Calm. Relaxed. At ease, Peace.

Emotions Katherine never felt before; not since she was human. _She was feeling human_.

It made the doppleganger scared, for the second time in her life; she was upmostly caught in her tensed and petrified stance. Human.** Human**. _She felt, Human_.

Yet the child just smiled and looked around, shivering slightly. "I feel really dizzy, can you help me?"

Katherine gulped. _Help? A human?_

Without being able to recoil, Katherine threw her head over her shoulder and hissed as she sensed the Salvatore brothers and Elena getting closer to the boarding house. _Why had she even come here?_

Taking a glance at the swollen cheeked kid, Katherine forced a smile. "Not today."

Before she quickly vanished with no trace of her being there, minus only the memory pegging into Airena's brain in awe as she stared at where the woman was.


	7. Just a Child

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took soooo long! I've been very, very busy. I hope this will satisfy your wait! (: I love you all. Enjoy.**

Airena smiled brightly as she tilted her head back and let out a loud yawn, stretching her small body out, with her arms reaching out towards the ceiling. Her small fingertips painted a violet color that Caroline had picked out, and put on for the little girl.

Her mucles relaxing as she pulled her arms back to her sides and snuggled up to Damon, who had his arms wrapped securely around her, while one of his eyes flickered open to peek at the four year old.

"And why are you awake, little missy?" He yawned out as Airena just giggled at the way his face scruntched up and made a funny little vibration in his nose. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping, like myself?"

Airena just smiled and put her arms under her face as she looked up at her favorite person in the world.

"I'm not lazy, Damie," the man chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at him, "I'm an energy ball of thunder!"

Her voice raised as Damon's hands glided to her stomach and started tickeling her softly, making her hazel eyes go wide and her voice squeek in bells of laughter, that made Damon grin widely at the beautiful chimes.

"ehh! Dammmiieee, hehe, stop!" She cried out, but he just flipped her next to him, rolling over to face her as he continued, laughing as she giggled and whined for him to stop. "Damie! Uncle, Uncle!"

He let out one last chuckle, before letting her go and moved his hands to hold her face in place, as he pecked her forehead gently.

Feeling a jolt of electric as he did so, that made Damon close his eyes tightly as he tried desperatly not to just kiss her all over. _She's just a child, Damon_.

His mind hollered, and he pulled away sharply and got out of the bed as Airena giggled and followed his actions, slipping carefully off of the large bed and pattering her feet across his wooden floors, until she was instantly attatched to his side; her hands entwining into his own.

They glided through the house until Damon looked down at the little girl.

Her brown hair was sticking up in random places, and her orange pajamas were hanging loosely on her body, yet she still looked like she was glowing like a angel sent from heaven; taking him and turning him into something he thought he would never be.

**Human**.

Or atleast, as human as a vampire could ever get.

Smirking he used his other hand that wasn't holding onto hers, and smoothed down her hair quickly before messing it up again as she let out a angry huff and smacked away his hand. "Meanie-bean!"

He laughed loudly, before cooling down as she dropped their intwined hands and ran off to the sound of Stefan and Elena's voice.

Standing in the hallway alone, Damon slammed his back against the wall and ran his hands over his face.

He was inlove with a four year old. How pedophiliac is that?

Well, he had all of eternity to wait for her, if she'd have him.

Smiling a genuine smile, Damon tilted his head sideways and closed his eyes. Imagining her once she was older, wrapped up in his cold arms with her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness.

_She was, and would always be his_. He forced his mind to think postively. _She wont leave you_.


	8. For where, has my Angel gone?

**Oh my, my, oh! Haha. Wow, 33 Reviews? You guys are amazing! I was so excited to read each and everyone of your opinions. Though, I'm very, very, VERY sorry, that this chapter is short. You all were asking about different things, and I wish I could reveal them to you. But then I wouldn't have anything to suspense you with, now, would I? Please give me your opinion on this chapter, like you have all done before: so I will update sooner, and hopefully with a longer chapter, once I know EXACTLY what you guys are thinking and coming up with yourselves. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this short little chapter.**

Damon stared down at Airena as she sat with her legs crossed in the car of his ferrari, her presense much more appealing to him than all the other ones that have sat in the same seat as she was in.

"I'll be right back, Aire." He took off his seatbelt, though he didn't need it in the first place, and brushed her wind blown hair out of her face as she pouted up at him, "Don't get out of the car, you hear me?"

The four year old pursed her lips out and looked around her, taking in the big green trees and the sweet smell of oak, while Damon sighed and pulled her chin to face him with a authoric look that made her pout deepen in his embrace. "Okay.."

Her voice was soft and dissapointed radiated off of the sound, but Damon kissed her forehead and jumped out of the, heading to the porch of Andie Star's small house.

Airena stared at where he was before he disappeared behind a door with a tall woman giving her a odd look that made Airena tilt her head and ruffle up her nose in distaste. _She didn't like her_.

When she was sure that Damon would probably take longer than normal, Airena unbuckeled herself and leaned over the topless car's door with both of her palms against her face in boredom.

_He never just leaves me in the car_. Airena whined in her head as she pouted, feeling tears building up in her eyes after five minutes of waiting for the elder Salvatore.

Growing fed up, the little girl glared at the oak trees and huffed out. Her body feeling with a feeling she had never felt before, _anger_. Anger for the way Damon had made her feel like a princess, but then leaves her out in the car and slightly scared because the sky was starting to darken: and he had been in their for what felt like a decade to the child.

"Who was the kid, Damon?" Andie questioned as she buttoned up her blouse, whilest the vampire looked away from her. Feeling regret and guilt flying in the pit of his chest as he pulled on his pants. The little angelic face burning into his memory as he felt himself shake in a fit of emotions that had been building up since he first had taken in that beautiful child.

Fixing his own shirt, Damon put on his charming facade and pulled Andie into a kiss, "No one you need to worry about." _In reality, you don't even have a chance of comparison_. His thoughts tampered off as he let her go and pushed her away.

His body and unbeating heart urning to hear his angels voice, leaving Andie to finish clothing herself, as he raced outside.

But his face feel and he had to grab ahold of the banister on the porch, from falling, when the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world, was missing from the passenger seat of his ferrari.

His head felt like it had been beaten with a boulder as he felt himself grow sick with all sorts of different thoughts, _Where was his angel?_


	9. Face to Face with Adoration

**You all never seem to disappoint me, and so I wrote another chapter! Though, it is still short...I don't know what it is! I don't want to give out to much, but I don't want you guys to get fed up with the lengths. But forgive me, and enjoy! **

**P.S: I love you guys! **

Katherine looked down at the small child that was curled up on her lap crying softly, running her hands through the little ones hair gently in a soothing manner.

Her pure fascination for the child overpowering all of her other senses as the little girls cries got louder before she wheezed out and looked up at Katherine with such broken eyes. "Damie doesn't love me anymore,"

She choked on her words as more tears flew down her face, "H-he doesn't want me.." She buried her face into Katherine's chest and threw her arms around her arm and held onto it for dear life.

Airena was so broken, she didn't even know why she had left the car in the first place, she could have stayed and waited longer, but when he didn't come to her aid when the first tear fell; she lost all her armor, and felt so vulnerable to the world. And then she ran, until she had came face to face with Katherine.

_She was so young, and yet understood everything around her like she was an adult_. Was that why Katherine wrapped her into her arms and cooed little things into her ears, telling her that she wasn't _alone_; and that someone was going to _take care _of her?

"Stop your crying," Katherine's voice demanded, lifting Airena's chin to look up at her with eyes filled with emotion that would fill any mother's eyes when their baby was in dispair, "You don't need the Salvatore's,"

Smiling in reconition, "I learned that a long time ago."

Snifing and wiping away some of her tears, Airena looked up at the woman that was brushing her hair out of her face, letting her own fingers wipe away some stray tears. "If he doesn't want you, then you're mine to take, now aren't you?"

Damon Salvatore slammed his fist against the brick walls of the boarding house as he screamed and yelled out in pure anger. He couldn't find her anywhere, after looking for hours upon hours for just the scent of his angel. _How could he be so STUPID for even taking her with him, and then leaving her out in the open; just waiting to be taken?_

Tears built up into his eyes as he tried desperately to hold them in, but they fell down hard and he crashed against the walls as he covered his face. _She was gone, because I couldn't leave her with Stefan, in fear she would attatch to him, and now...It didn't even matter anymore. Why couldn't I have just left her safe at the boarding house? _

Glaring at his hands, Damon let out another loud yell and kicked the freezer infront of him.

_How could I just leave the fucking car open to anyone, and worst of all. How could I leave her, just to have the satisfaction of sexual feeling in my system? When she was right outside the house, being tormented by only god knows what!_

His thoughts raged, and his body shook in agony as he craved for the one thing no one else could give him, Love and Dependence. _No one needed him more than she did. No one._


	10. Thirteen years

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy, sorry it took awhile! Give me your input? I tried my best to restart Airena's life, tell me what you think! I love you all.**

Damon threw down another bottle of whiskey as he glared at the fireplace in pure hate.

It had been thirteen years since he heard the overjoyed laughter of his angel, the four year old he had fallen in love with over the time he had with her.

_Thirteen years_, he spent drowning away his sorrows and stupidity in alcohol, much worse than he had before he found the bundle of dependence in the forest.

Every day it haunted him, he couldn't forget the feelings he felt when he walked out and she was gone.

He looked everywhere for her, every single day, until Caroline and Stefan had to force him to feed. But he felt even deader inside.

Who could blame him? The only thing keeping him human and sane, went missing from his life because he needed to soak up in a woman's touch, instead of clinging to a child.

But everyday he ached for her, wondering where she was, and if she was still alive, _it was driving him insane_. _He needed her, just as much as she ever needed him_: if not more.

"Airena," Piper called as she looked into the room the brunette teenager was occupying, "How do you feel?"

The girl stared at Piper through the full body mirror, adjusting her spring dress that clung to her curved body with ease, casting a small smile at her reflection before letting her soft voice fill the air.

"As feeling felt as you could feel, when you come back to the one place you never wanted to come back to over the cource of your life." Airena sighed, shifting her position to being face-to-face with the woman she had come to cherish.

Piper tilted her head, running her fingers through Airena's long wavy locks tenderly, "I know sweety, but with all things happening, Jason and I couldn't afford anywhere else."

The younger girl nodded, hugging Piper tightly before she shook her head, replacing her frown with a small smile. "Guess I will just have to indure it, all the people I knew here are probably old and gone."

_Oh how she hoped._ Airena couldn't find herself wanting to face her past, she wasn't ready. Only Katherine was obliged to interupt her future life. _Not Damon_, not the man that had abandoned her when she needed him the most.

She hated him... Or atleast, _she thought she did_.

"Com'on Aire," Jason called from downstairs as Airena put on her brown boots and shut her new bedroom door behind her, trailing her way down the steps softly.

She stopped infront of a man atleast in his early fourties, that was smiling down at her with a careing expression written all over his face. "Good morning, Jay."

Airena greeted as he held out her backpack to take with her to school.

"Morning Aire, you ready for a new day here in Mystic Falls?" His voice was filled with care, but Airena noted the sarcasm slightly and rolled her hazel eyes.

Ignoring him, Airena put her bag over her shoulders and pecked his cheek before she met up with Sam.

Piper and Jason were Katherine's way of showing Airena that she cared, placing the four year old in their care away from Damon's senses. _And it worked_.

In both scenario's. Piper attatched to Airena like any sane woman would, and Jason found the child suitable to be put under him and his wife's wing, instantly placing her in Sam's brotherly arms.

And that was exactly what Sam was to Airena, her brother. Wether it be blood or not, she loved the family with all of her being.


	11. UPDATE

**Hey guys! I was thinking that, after reading all of your reviews, it would be best to rewrite the last chapter of "His Little Princess, all showered in love;" _Thirteen Years_. To me, it didn't seem fitting. And it left so many questions and confusion, so I will be rewriting it. I'll leave it to you guys, if I should still keep it posted, and THEN re-post the new chapter, or delete the old one all together? Let me know!** (:


	12. Rewrittem: Thirteen Years

**For you guys didn't read my update, this is Chapter 10 (_Thirteen Years_,) rewritten. So forget about the old chapter, and take in this one. I hope you enjoy! I decided the last one was far to confusing and left many questions unanswered.**

Damon sighed as he watched Stefan pull Elena to him in a loving embrace, off in a short distance in the countryside fields.

He was beyond whipped over a girl that was long gone and was either dead, or had no clue as to who he was.

Sad as it was, all was true. He fallen for a little girl that opened up his heart and gave him meaning, and he had selfishly thrown it all away when he left her out in the open for anyone to take. Every regret was always lingering in his head, never allowing him to forget how scared she must have been: _how lonesome_.

He had promised to never abandon her, to always be there to protect her, but he broke that promise the very instant he had taken her with him, and probably tore her heart out when her demanded that she stayed put.

There was no doubt that if she was still alive and remembered him, that she held high distaste towards the thought of him. _Or even upmost hated him to no end_. He didn't, and wouldn't, blame her.

He had chosen to do his actions. Chosen to let Andie devour him in pleasure and womanly touches, leaving Airena out as bait to anything that found her pleasing to steal.

Thirteen years spent drowning down his self-pity and his own pride, only four years he spent looking for her hazel eyes, before he just gave up.

When he had Airena in his presence, he felt human, _he felt cherished_.

And he repayed her by causing her own fear, and own nightmares, to come alive and eat at her very core that was once so angelic and sweet. _She would never forgive me_.

His thoughts burned in his mind, as he took a sip of his whiskey that was being poured into his both by the bottle instead of a cup.

When the time came to leave Mystic Falls, Damon had insisted that the gang moved to Kansas.

He knew that was Airena's hometown when he had looked up the recent murders around her parent's death and her arrival, and when she would write in her small book about the stories her mother would tell her. He was arrogant, selfish and charming, but he was not stupid enough to not notice where she was from.

Elena grazed her hand over Damon's softly, giving him a comforting smile as Stefan walked up the steps to the large house, stepping inside to give them a moment to talk.

"Damon," Her once smooth voice now replaced with slight chimes and bells as she spoke, "We miss her too."

The ring on her finger glowed in the moonlight as she retracted her hand from his own and sighed when he didn't respond to her gesture.

Shaking her head, Elena left him on the wrap around porch and returned to Stefan's embrace.

"He still wont talk to me, Stefan," he rested his head ontop of her own and rocked her back and forth as she ranted about his brother's refusal to open his lips and speak.

Recently Stefan Salvatore had turned Elena, and though he hated that he ended her '_life_' he was evermore pleased that she would forever be able to stay at his side.

But it was true, everyone missed Airena, to their own extent. It may not have been as much as Damon missed her, but each of the gang held on to the memory of the hazel-eyed child that waltzed into their lives.

Stefan missed waking up in the morning and having her there to cook for, and tell stuff to, filling her mind with all sorts of information he learned over the decades that she would find interesting. _And she always did_.

Though they missed her and helped Damon look for her, they tried their best to continue their lives and put it in the past. _Wether it worked or not_.

Her long brown curls blew in the country air as she watched the workers carry boxes into the new house that was sitting over a big patch of land that glimmered under the moonlit glow.

Usually the movers would wait until morning to unload, but the new owners of the house insisted that it would be finished today, so all could get settled faster.

"Airena," a small woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, called out to the young girl that was sitting ontop of the stone fence that wrapped around the house, "they're almost done sweety, do you want to head off to your new room and rest?"

The girl, Airena, nodded carefully as she leaped off of the fence and bounded her way through the mess of house necessities that were scattered around, waiting to be brought inside. Her feet scampering across the large wrapping porch, until she reached inside the house and ignored the workers as she made her way upstairs in look of her new abode.

She wasn't rude, she was just awfully tired from the move. Exhausted, in better wordes.

You see, Airena wasn't one to be shuffled around place-to-place, she liked to stay in one place and relax. Though her past did like to state otherwise, over certain events and what-not.

Airena truly was not one to pick-up and leave all the time, she'd much rather sit back for a couple of years and enjoy everything she could get from where she was.

But recently her caretakers, Adene and Charlie Oliver, who had become her long-term family over the years, had decided that a fresh new home in Kansas would better fit them all.

And Airena liked this, really, being able to be finally back in the place she was meant to be. Even if there would always be a missing place shot in her heart for someone she forced herself to forget about over the years she spent being taken care of by Katherine.

_Damon Salvatore_.

She would always bare pain towards his memory, even if she tried to hate him with all her might for abandoning her when she had needed him the most: she just possibly bring herself do it.

Katherine had taught her many things, and one of them was to not trust people so easily, going as far to gain the trust of the hazel eyed child herself.

It took until Airena was seven, before Katherine had let her live with a normal human family that she found suitable. She was never far behind when Airena needed her though, and that made the seventeen year old cherish and adore the vampire.

_She always kept every promise she made_. Unlike some people.

Shifting slightly on her feet, Airena found a door that was at the end of the hall with her name scattered onto a white board neatly, indicating that it must have been Adene who wrote it.

Next to her room was the bathroom, and across was Adene and Charlie's son Sam's bedroom.

Sam was pretty much Airena's adopted brother and bestfriend, being there for her whenever Katherine could not. He was nineteen, and just starting to mature into his age, but Airena loved him with all her might.

Taking the door handle to her bedroom, Airena shook off her wondering thoughts, she twisted the knob carefully until the door popped open to reveal a good-size room.

Inside the walls were painted a violet color that contrasted with the dark brown that was in the hallway. A queen size bed sat in the corner, surrounded with small teddy bears and fluffy pillows, covered in a white comforter and black sheets.

Off to the side she had a desk setup with a laptop ontop of it and a black and white chair pushed underneith. Ofcourse she had a small television set infront of her bed for when she had no exploring to do, and also a wrap around staircase that lead upwards to a personal bathroom.

Smiling at her surroundings, Airena couldn't be anymore grateful for the people Katherine had learnt to trust.

Taking off her unneeded jacket, she tossed it onto a hanger on the wall, now noticing the small dressers on the other side, next to a big looking closet. She shook her head but held her smile as she yawned and threw her tired self onto her bed.

Her eyes closing and memories flinging into her dreams the instant she dozed off.


	13. Sunshine kisses

Big hazel eyes peeked out from under a white comforter that was neatly tossed over Airena's body and head, as she woke up from her sweet slumber.

Her long brown hair tangled slightly around her cheekbones as she took in a breathy yawn, slowly uncovering herself from the covers and stretching out her arms as the sun danced over her smooth skin.

She faintly remembering waking up sometime around one in the morning, to Adene checking in on her and bringing her a pair of her favorite zebra pajama bottoms that she had accidentally left in the car.

Ofcourse that was the explanation on how she went to bed in her day wear, and woken in night wear, she reminded herself. _Sometimes she had to analyze things so she wouldn't get caught in a mist of confusion later_.

Closing her mouth after her drawn out yawn, Airena noticed the open curtained window that she had failed to notice the night before in her sleepy state.

By the looks of the weather, Charlie must have opened it to give Airena a nice breeze and sunshine to wake up to.

_Just how she liked it_, she smiled to herself.

Throwing her feet to the side of the bed, her toes were graced with fuzzy turquoise carpets that Charlie also must have brought in before he shuffled of to go turn in some papers to transfer to his new job.

Airena ran her hands through her messy locks as she bounded over to her closet and picked out a vintage cut shirt that had one sleeve sliding off the shoulder, and the word 'Dreamer,' written in washed out texture. Also pulling out and slipping on her denim cut shorts that clung to her full hips that she matured into.

Sighing a bit as she tossed her dirty clothes into a random bin as she neared her mirror, Airena ran a brush through her messy hair and smiled at her reflection.

Her once childish face replaced with that of a matured teenager, with high rosey cheekbones and a small freckle that was placed over her lip in a form of a monroe mark that she inherited from her mother over time.

And not to forget her pouty lips that Katherine said '_Could drive any man insane_.'

Shaking herself out of her daze, Airena finished brushing her mane and tossled out of her room with a bright smile on her grown face.

Damon Salvatore stood on the porch of the new Salvatore residence, with a slight scowl gracing his features as boredom and loneliness swept over his body.

_Though_.. He very much deserved such feelings, after all the torment he had caused over his lifetime.

But no pity party was being held, instead he was taking sips of another whiskey bottle that he had picked out of his own personal stashed fridge that he hid in his room.

Not that it mattered, Stefan didn't drink the numbing alcohol: not after he turned Elena, and started thinking about proposing to her, _to seal the eternal life together_.

Sighing, the eldest brother slammed his whiskey down as the trees around the property swayed in his dismay. Slightly taunting him with breezy laughter that he swore was radiating out of the bushed.

He had picked up plenty of women over his years without his precious little doll, slowly devouring them when none could successfully bind his attention away from his mistakes.

Stefan and Elena both shunned him for it, but nonetheless they stayed by his side, even if he desperately tried to shoo them off.

"Good morning," Adene greeted as Airena bounced off the last staircase and pulled her into a tight hug. "I believe you enjoy your new room?"

Airena laughed, but nodded as she pecked Adene's cheek.

The motherly woman smiled at the brunette that graced her presence, seemingly enjoying the joy that radiated off of her. _It was quite contagious_.

"I do, it's marvelous!" Airena giggled out, using special words to reflect her fancy towards her new home, and also the house as well.

Adene nodded as the teenager let her go, going back to what she was doing as the said teenager bounded her way out the front doors to explore.

Oh how much Airena Oliver loved to explore, could never be brought to a amount of explanation that could correctly be put to judgment.

No words, no numbers, just a girl with a big ambition with new things.

Skipping to a slow stop, Airena plopped down next to a sandy haired boy that she commonly refereed to as Samuel Oliver, _or Sammy_.

"I see you're awake, darling."

The boy greeted his favorite companion as she leaned her head against his shoulder, to better her view of what he was looking at: which happened to be just a man picking at the corn field across the road.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Airena smacked his shoulder for tricking her into falling into interest of something so common in Countryside, Kansas.


	14. Airstruck on Sidewalks

Damon Salvatore ran his pale hands through his shaggy dark hair as his feet scuffed against the sidewalk of Kansas City, his mind set on a distraction away from all of his selfish hate towards humanity.

He needed to calm down, before his whole demeanor was shot away by acting in a haste of anger towards the many people passing him.

But of course, he had control of how he looked on the outside: a golden face with a slight smirk plastered on his lips, and his usual leather jacket to kick off his charm.

On the inside, however, he was dieing.

You heard it before, the self loathing and dirty hate towards mistakes.

Only the elder brother somehow felt slightly upbeat than normal.

Having had a large snack just hours beforehand, he felt mellow and relaxed.

Though the anger still lingered, to the point he felt on edge with his actions still.

But something different was happening, something that was going to kick Damon off his feet again: before he can make it back up the first time.

* * *

Airena let out a gurgle as her drink spit out of her mouth, her eyes growing wide and her face lighting up bright red in embarrassment.

A loud laugh was replaced by her last sound, as Sam picked himself off of the pavement of the Kansas City sidewalk. Brushing off his behind, as he shook his head and raised up his hands in front of his own red face.

Having Sam try to flirt with a much older woman, and failing miserably because of his clumsy gene, was enough to almost have Airena choking on her soda.

And of course, the nineteen year old brother of hers was just as embarrassed by his actions as she was of hers.

Especially in the middle of a sidewalk, with strangers giving you strange looks.

"We'll not speak of this to dad," Sam began as he pulled up his pants that started to fall down after his trip to the pavement, "I already get enough from him over my last incident with Claire."

Claire Harington was Sam's last girlfriend, who later became Airena's bestfriend over time. And the incident that Sam was referring to, was the time that he first met Claire at a small dinner down in South Carolina.

That was back when Airena was ten, and didn't really enjoy being around to many boys. Because she was still going through her _cootie_ faze.

And that meant Sam too, so it wasn't uncommon for her to venture off without him with her when they would go out and eat.

So he was left alone to try and flirt with another twelve year old that didn't seem to find him all to interesting. And he didn't enjoy that, so he sat himself a few seats away from her own booth, and tried his best to make her notice him.

That was how he ended up with a big bucket of chocolate syrup on his head. Having decided that she must of liked ice cream, due to her bowl of it in front of her, and took it upon himself to pick up the bucket from beside the utility closet.

And ended up dumping the entire thing on his body, when he flipped it on the wrong side.

Oh, the story still tickled Airena's mind when she thought back to her little hands picking at his face with a spoon, and licking the syrup off of it.

"Alright, I wont say a word." She promised after they both shared a small laugh to themselves.

Sam's feet trudged slightly as he continued on walking down the sidewalk with Airena in tow, following the boy slowly so she wouldn't be bumping into him.

A mop of shaggy dark hair catching in the corner of her eye before she attempted to cross a crack in the pavement, making her flip her head in the direction.

_Damon_?

The face exactly the same, no difference, like it was stuck as a moving statue that could never be molded into something more.

Her hazel eyes growing molecules over their normal size, as her breath latched inside of her throat: making it hard for her to grasp onto the air around her.

It wasn't possible for him to...

Be alive? Or at least look like he hadn't aged a bit. But there he stood, with his adoring smirk molded on his face.

_Maybe he had a kid? Who looked exactly like him? A clone?_

Her mind raced, as she felt tears building up in her eyes.

_This can't be happening_.


	15. Notice

I will be posting a lot of my stories on Mibba, just search for my member ID, 226090. Or .


End file.
